City
City (シティ Shiti), known as Neo Domino City in the Dub version, is a major city in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' anime, located in the Synchro Dimension. History City's society is competition based - the "winners" gain everything, and the "losers" lose everything. The top 1% of the population, known as Tops, is made up of the "winners". They control 99% of the city's wealth and reside in a magnificent cityscape build high above the slums of the city. The remaining 99% of City's population, referred to as Commons, is made up of the "losers", and resides in those slums.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" Its population is around 10,000,000.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 67: "The Light and Darkness of the City" Despite both Commons and Tops being equal in social status on paper, in reality society and the system heavily discriminates against Commons. City is patrolled by Security and, according to Yūgo, is known to serve the interests of the Tops. If a Common is found in Tops-exclusive areas without authorization, Duel Chasers will immediately be deployed to duel and arrest them. Despite the wide discrimination against Commons, it is possible for a Common to gain acceptance among Tops by virtue of becoming a winner, as this dimension's Jack Atlas as widely known to have risen from the slums after winning the Friendship Cup.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" City also has separate lanes for Riding Duels, though its highways are also capable of erecting energy barriers to divert incoming traffic away from the dueling lanes so that the Riding Duelists can enter the dueling lanes more easily.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 55: "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" Some time before the start of the series, Yūri abducted Rin from the slums. In response, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon granted Yūgo the power to cross the dimensions, allowing him to chase after Yūri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" During the Maiami Championship, Yūgo and Yuzu Hīragi were transported to somewhere in Tops by Yuzu's bracelet. There, the two explained to each other their knowledge of the events that had transpired before they were discovered by Tops residents. This forced them to flee on Yūgo's D-Wheel only to be forced into a Riding Duel by Security.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" City is introduced as the main Synchro Dimensional setting for the ARC-V series after the Maiami Championship in the Standard Dimension concluded with the formation of the Lancers. The group travelled to the Synchro Dimension's City to seek allies against the Fusion Dimension's Academia, but received a harsh welcome from City's Security forces,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" turning into fugitives and eventually being forced to participate in the Friendship Cup by the Executive Council to prove their power and reliability as partners. The Lancers soon become players in a game of power between Security's chief Jean-Michel Roget, the Council and the Commons, with the threat of Academia present in the background.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 76: "King's Gambit" During the semi-final match, the Academia launched a small-scale invasion. Despite Yūya and the Lancers' effort, Serena was sent back to Academia and Yuzu was captured by Roget.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" The City was soon driven into turmoil as Commons started rebelling against Tops, forcing Roget to uphold a marital law, turning the City into further chaos.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" To stop the chaos, Lancers split up to intervene: Yūya Dueled Jack in the final match, Tsukikage and Sora Shiun'in went to save Yuzu, Noboru Gongenzaka, Shingo Sawatari, and Shun Kurosaki prevented the Commons from their further advance, and Reiji faced against Roget. Yūya's Dueling earned attention and support from the whole residents of City who were watching, and eventually united them together the moment he won the match. Watching how much the City has changed from the Duel between Yūya and Jack led the Executive Council to resigned from their position and abolish the Tops and Commons social system, finally truly making the residents of City equal. Their celebration was cut short when Sora revealed Roget's plan who has recaptured Yuzu, prompting the remaining Lancers to rush to Public Security Bureau building where Reiji was Dueling Roget.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Technology City retains D-Wheel technology, though they also use the Duel Disk technology common among the Duelists in ARC-V. Different views Arc V Yugo and Yuzu ride through City.png|Yūgo and Yuzu ride through City. Arc V View of City at night.png|View of City at night. Arc V City Sunrise.png|Sunrise in City. Arc V View of City from the stratosphere.png|View of City from the stratosphere. Ep81 Central Loop Line.png|Central Loop Line. City 138-1.png|City transferred in the isolated space. References }} Navigation Category:Place Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Cities